


Forgetmenot

by Kimchiginko



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Bad Touch, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, Psychological Torture, Shattering - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko
Summary: You forgotten about who you are who your friends are and everything else in between, at least you have a kind pink gem to help you remember🤕💕
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up in a bed that felt very comfortable to you though opening your eyes looking around the room you were thinking 'where am I? who I am?'. As you woke a bit more you looked around to see if you see or find anything thing that looked familiar to you 'maybe there is some pictures or something to help me remember' you saw a night stand with nothing on it "um...is this my home?" you asked yourself out loud, you looked at the wall seeing a three eyed woman painted with a dark haired boy angel, "maybe not" you rolled over on your side setting up, "maybe if I walk around some I can figure out who I am" you try to stand but you lost your balance and fell on the ground with a loud thud "ouch". You tried to get up off the ground, "doll, is that you?" called a voice with a New York accent, before you could get up you saw a pink girl open the door. You saw that the pink girl had magenta untamed pigtails, light pink skin, three black streaks down her cheeks, you then see her black top with a large pink gem and with pink pointed sleeves pink pointed boots puffy pink shorts pink gloves and white socks. 

The pink girl bent down looking at you with a worried look, "doll, you feeling ok?" you looked at her confused "um... I feel fine but...is, my name doll?" the pink girl gasped then covered her mouth. 

The pink girl was gently when helping you up off the floor, "can you stand at all?" the pink girl asked, you tried to stand again but your legs kept giving out on you, "I don't think I can" you said with a sad tone in your voice. She then picked you up in her arms without hesitation "do you wanna sleep some more" you shake your head "can I go downstairs?" the pink girl nodded. She carried you down the stairs with no complaints "um, by the way my name is Spinel" she said with a smile, "oh, it's nice to meet you...um" you say smiling at first then scrunching your face in thought, "but uh... can you tell me my name" Spinel looked away for a moment then back at you "right" she then put you down on the couch of what looked to be a livingroom/kitchen area, "your name is Y/N and um, I am going to have some of our friends check you out to make sure your feeling ok" she said patting your head gingerly, "I have friends?" you said innocently, you saw her wince at you saying that, "um, yes of course you do Y/N, your a the most wonderful person to be around" you then heard the door open and see a taller version of the dark haired naked angel but with a black star shirt blue jeans and a pink jacket, as he took a big glup of water you gasped "are you the naked angel in that painting upstairs!?" the dark hair boy spat out his water practically choking, "wha...what?" Spinel stepped in front of you waving her hands, "I'm sorry Steven Y/N didn't know" Steven looked at the two of you confused, "what do you mean Spinel by Y/N didn't know?" the dark haired boy said looking upset, while sitting on the couch you tugged on Spinel's top "did I do something wrong Spinel? I am not in trouble am I?" you asked worried that the dark haired boy was mad at you, she patted your head "no, no, no Y/N your not in trouble you just having trouble remembering, that's all no one is upside at you" Spinel said attempting to calm you down, the dark haired boy's eyes grew wide "what?!" he ran over to you on the couch but as he did you jumped back clinging to Spinel's waist, "Y/N do you really not remember me?" he said in a panic scaring you "It's me Steven" he said grabbing your shoulders, you push his hand away and shake your head " I don't know you!" you shouted grabbing on to Spinel, he stayed silent for a moment, as you snuggle into Spinel's side, Spinel simply patted your head, he kneels down to look at in the eye "well do you remember Spinel?" you shake your head though you didn't loosen your grip "do you want to let go of her?" he asked in a caring voice, you shake your head snuggling into Spinel's side more, Stephen sighed getting up off the floor "I will be right back Spinel, keep Y/N company while I am gone" he said as he ran out the door.

Spinel combed through your hair with her fingers as you two you were sitting on the couch. You were just soaking in the comfort of her company "do you want to go back to bed Y/N?" Spinel asked as she continued to comb through your hair, you snuggled into her side again, "not right now" you said you voice slightly muffled by Spinel's top. Stephen said that his family wanted to check in on you, but you weren't sure about it since you don't remember anything or anyone it just seemed scary to you. Though despite you not remembering Spinel at all you felt more comfortable with her than with Stephen, 'this is all too confusing, why can't I remember anyone' you thought to yourself wishing silently you could at least remember something. 

♡♡♡

Steven drove to Little homeworld very recklessly it was honestly a miracle that he didn't hit anyone on his way over. Steven immediately parked his car and ran out after at least spotting Pearl and Amethyst "guys guys!" Pearl walked up to him looking worried "what is it Steven?" Amethyst ran up to him as well "yeah man what's going on?" Steven desperately tried to catch his breath to talk, but Garnet placed a hand on him from behind speaking for him "Y/N is awake now and she can't remember anything" Pearl and Amethyst gasped "that's awful" Pearl exclaimed "does she even remember us?" Amethyst asked Steven shrugged "I don't know, I just know she is just scared confused right now" Pearl gasped at Steven's answer "w-wait who is with her now?" Pearl asked in a worried tone of voice, "right now she is with Spinel" Steven said making his way back to his car, "come on let's go" Steven said trying to get them in, they all looked at each other "how about we take the warp pad?" Amethyst suggested, Steven looked at them confused "what why?" Garnet adjusted her sunglasses looking at Steven "we need to trigger her memories, Y/N is not exactly normal which you know all to well Steven" Steven sighed "ok but, just take it easy ok, Y/N is a little jumpy right now"

♡♡♡

As you sat there with Spinel on the couch you hear a strange noise with a blaring light from just beyond the living room, you then saw appear Stephen there along with three other...people. A tall skinny lady with pale skin blonde short hair blue short sleeve blue jacket and a white thing sticking out of her head, a even taller purple skinned lady with dark square hair golden star glasses, then a short girl but her skin was purple (like lavender) her hair bleach white black tank top blue jean shorts and a purple gem in the middle of her chest. You started freaking out, you never seen someone just appear like that (or at least you don't remember if you did or not) "what the fuck?!" you screamed getting behind Spinel for safety, you saw Stephen slap his fore head "I knew we should have taken my car" Spinel patted your head "it's ok Y/N, your ok just take a deep breath" she said trying to calm you down, "that there is called a warp pad" Spinel said pointing to the pad the Stephen and the other weird looking people were on, "gems use it to get to different places real easy" you nodded feeling a little calmer "oh... ok but, I have a question" you said looking up at her, Spinel smiled "what is it?" "what is a gem Spinel?" Spinel looked at you a little lost for words. Then the tall pale lady eyes lit up as she ran up to you startling you "oh I can answer that for you Y/N" you tried to move away from the pale lady but you end up falling on the floor instead landing on your arm. Spinel gasped seeing you fall and immediately scooped you up in her arms "Y/N are you all right? Did you hurt your arm?" you leaned against her chest "I'm ok, I just..." as you leaned up against Spinel's chest you notice something, you couldn't hear her heart beat, 'that's strange doesn't everybody have a heart beat' you thought to yourself. 

You leaned in closer, making Spinel blush, "doll what are you doing?" Spinel said not really stopping you. You thought that maybe her heart beat was faint or something, but all you could hear was her voice. You leaned back a bit from Spinel's chest though not really pushing away from "Spinel are you ok? I can't hear your heart beat" Spinel looked at the others, who shrugged in response, then back at you frowing a bit, "well Y/N, you see this in the middle of my chest" she said patting the upside down heart on her chest, "yes, what about it?" Spinel frowned a bit "well, I am a 'gem' and this here is part of me... or rather is me so I don't have a heart beat or other organs that humans usually have" you looked up at Spinel then back at her gem. You touched her gem feeling how it was the surface of it was smooth yet warm to the touch. Then feeling rest of her body was so soft, huggable "Y/N?" Spinel said snapping out of your trance "do you need a moment to yourself, to process all this that is" you were so terrible confused, you didn't know anyone here, all this information seemed so strange even when you were told you should remember this stuff. Yet...even if you couldn't remember Spinel and 'gems' she was still being really nice to you, 'were we really close?' you thought to yourself. You gripped her top leaning your head on her chest again "I think I wanna go to sleep now" Spinel patted your head "ok Y/N" Stephen walked up to the two of you "how about you sleep at your house? maybe there is something there you might remember" you looked at Stephen then back at Spinel "I have my own house?"

♡♡♡

Spinel let you use the restroom, Spinel wanted to be sure you relived yourself before the drive to your house, "it's going to be a long trip" she said though to be honest she just didn't want to expose you to anymore people that might try to aggressively jog your memory, plus you seemed to be pretty shooken up by just Steven's reaction to your lost memory. As Spinel took the key (for your home) out of her gem she couldn't help but think 'if Y/N doesn't remember 'gems' at all then it's best to do this kind of stuff when she isn't looking' Spinel thought to herself, Amethyst walked up to Spinel as she waited for you to be finished "so Spinel, do you think that Y/N even remember that she's-" Spinel covered her mouth "hush Amethyst," Spinel hissed keeping her voice to barely above a whisper, "right now it looks like Y/N doesn't remember anything about her life" Spinel said sadly "so I'm going to start with teaching her basics, me , her home, who she is, then who you guys are, after all that when Y/N can handle it 'I' will tell her" Spinel said firmly, Amethyst giggled, "when did you become Y/N's mother" Spinel sighed heavily at Amethyst's comment "just, let Y/N remember at her own pace, ok" Amethyst saluted Spinel "no problem Mama Spinel"  
♡♡♡

You looked out the window as Spinel drove you to your home. "Hey Spinel what's that place?" you said pointing to a brightly lit place on a pier, "that's 'Fun land' a place where you can go on rides and eat junk food" she explained, "that place sounds like fun, can we go there tomorrow?" Spinel smiled "if your feeling up to it we can go" you clapped in excitement "yeah I get to go to 'Fun land!" 

Spinel used a key with a little heart charm on it to get inside what she said was your home. As Spinel carried you in you saw pictures of you and Stephen with those weird people that you met earlier along with lots of pictures of you and Spinel, though you noticed there were definitely more pictures of you with Spinel. Spinel carried you upstairs to a room with black and red blankets and a few more pictures of you and Spinel, you grabbed the photo that was on the end table by the bed, it was you two holding hands and smiling on the beach, you in a red bikini, Spinel in a black one piece with a pink lace on the hips and shoulders , "Spinel were we...close" Spinel started to tucked you in bed "well...we were definitely more than just friends" you rubbed the picture with your thumb trying to think of that day of when this picture was taken but...nothing clicked, Spinel took the pictur from your hands "you had a long day Y/N try to get some sleep ok" you nodded "ok" Spinel kissed your forehead "night Y/N" you waved to her as she left the room "night night"

♡♡♡

After you fell asleep Spinel went downstairs to make sure to clean your home, and double check that you had food in your fridge and pantry for at least tomorrow. Spinel sighed "looks like I will need to go out for more milk" she said to herself tossing out the empty container, she swept the floors and wiped the countertops 'because Y/N would want to her home to stay clean' she thought to herself, Spinel sighed "I really want Y/N to remember about everything about me, us now but...." Spinel sighed looking at the picture of her and you at the beach, "she needs time right now, and Y/N not remembering anything makes her so fragile, and right now anything could scare her" Spinel said sadly as she finished cleaning up, "gosh I am tired".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel is trying to take good care of you while you are trying to remember your life and friends

You wake up feeling well rested, you tried to move but something was preventing from setting up in bed. You rolled over seeing Spinel asleep with her arms around your waist, 'did she stay up all night?' you thought to yourself, "Spinel can you let go?" you asked trying to pushing her arm off of you, but Spinel simply held on tighter, "five more minutes Y/N" she mumbled snuggling into your back. You still didn't remember Spinel much but, with her all cuddled up to you like this it felt...right, not that you remembered why but it felt like a you were at least putting the first of many pieces together. You then snuggled next to her for a while longer enjoying her warmth and huggable body. 

It wasn't until you had to go to the bathroom that you made a second attempt to wake Spinel, "Spinel, wake up I gotta go" you said in a whining tone of voice, Spinel open her eyes at first not realizing what you were asking for "wha-what doll? what do you need?" she said rubbing her eyes "I have to peeeee" you groaned shaking her arm, then Spinel looked at her arms and her eyes grew wide "oh my gosh" she released her grip "I'm sorry about that Y/N" she said hopping out of bed, "let's get you to the bathroom" she tried to pick you up but you grabbed her hand "can I try to walk to the bathroom" you asked, Spinel hesitated but nodded, she helped you stand but just held your hands to steady yourself. You focused on putting one foot in front of the other which at first seemed to be going well, 'right foot, left foot, right foot left' you told yourself as your walked, you managed to get half to the bathroom, you smiled 'yes almost there'. You tried to hold it just a while longer you were so close, but you felt something warm between your legs. You covered your face so embarrassed that you started crying "I...I'm sorry, I thought I could make it" you said tearfully, Spinel picked you up without hesitation "w-wait Spinel I am dirty" you said trying to push her away, "it's ok Y/N, your all right I'm not at you mad" Spinel said calmly, you sniffled "really?" Spinel nodded as she put you in the tub "I will get the tub set up for you to wash yourself and put some fresh clothes on you after your clean, ok" Spinel said looking at you for your answer, you wiped your tears away and running nose with your sleeve "ok". Spinel then undressed you quickly and then turned the water on making sure in was nice and warm for you. As you sat there in the tub you splashed the water a bit "~ruba ruba dub dub I am in the tub, ruba ruba dub dub gonna get clean in this bubble filled tub~" you sang quietly yourself as you played with the warm water, Spinel smiled "ok Y/N, I will get you some soap and a washcloth in the mean time" Spinel pulled out shampoo and conditioner out from underneath the sink, "give your hair a good scrub" you nodded "I can do that no problem" you said giving her a thumbs up, Spinel smiled giving a little sigh "I'll be right back"

♡♡♡

Spinel sighed as she wiped up the mess you made, 'Y/N seems to want to get better, which is good' Spinel thought to herself. Spinel put the dirty clothes in the washing machine, then got a washcloth, soap for your bath then got your new clothes set up on the bed, 'I just hope Y/N will be able to get some pieces of her memories today, or at the very least handle taking a bath by herself' Spinel thought to herself. Spinel opened the door to the bathroom "ok Y/N, I got you a washcloth and..." Spinel said feeling her words caught in her throat see you scratching at your...

♡♡♡ 

You felt something on your back but you couldn't quite reach it, 'what is that a pimple? maybe a mole?' you thought to yourself, you saw that Spinel walked in seeing you reaching behind your back "oh, hey Spinel, can you help me pop the pimple on my back or is it a mole.... I can't see it and I can't really feel what it is" you said pointing to your back. Spinel had a weird look on her face, Spinel took a deep breath then put her stuff down on the bathroom sink "it's um...a mole so, don't worry about, and don't scratch it" Spinel said wagging her finger, you removed your hands from your back putting them up in the air "sorry", you said apologetically, Spinel sighed "ok, here is the soap and wash cloth" Spinel said handing it to you "I will be back when your finshed" you nodded in agreement, though as she left the room you couldn't help but scratch the mole in the middle of your back 'this doesn't feel like a regular mole' you thought to yourself "you better not be scratching that mole!" Spinel shouted from behind the door, you stopped the scratching "I'm not" 

After you got done washing yourself Spinel came back in and helped you dry off and put new clothes on. You asked Spinel if you could try to walk down the stairs, Spinel looked at you with a frown "I don't know, you might fall" she said rubbing her chin, you clasped your hands together and gave her puppy dog eyes "pretty please Spinel" you asked batty your eyes, Spinel gave you a stern look but after about 5 minutes she sighed "fine, but I will be holding you up all the way down" you clapped your hands cheering in your small victory. You then started to walk down the stairs which you were able to do well with Spinel hoaving all the way down with you, though as soon as you let go of the railing throwing your hands up in the air to celebrate you walking down the stairs your legs then collapsed on you. Spinel helped you back up "maybe I should just carry you" Spinel suggested, you frown "but I can do it, I know I can" you argued. You grabbed the hand railing and pulled yourself back up, you saw Spinel rub the back of her head "listen Y/N," Spinel in a sad tone "I know you wanted to go to 'Fun Land' today but..." you turn to her as you got your legs stable, "what are you saying? that we can't go?" you said disappointed, Spinel nodded in response, you frown "that's not fair, I wanted to go on rides, and eat junk food" Spinel patted your head "well even though we can't go today, maybe we can hang out with Steven instead, how's that sound" Spinel suggested, you made a pounting face "I don't wanna hang out with Stephen" you whined, Spinel put her hands on her hips, "come Y/N Steven is our friend, I bet he wants to see how your doing today" Spinel said with a small smile, you stomped your foot (clumsily) "I don't wanna see Stephen I wanna go to 'Fun Land!' " you shouted but you noticed something weird that you couldn't move your hand off the railing. 

♡♡♡

Spinel didn't notice it at first then she looked over at your hand and how it was 'stuck' to the railing. Spinel silently panicking, "uh...um ok Y/N ok we won't go see Steven, but um..." she tried to think, she needed a place that would plenty of places for you to sit down but at the same time enjoy, then she thought on one, "how about we go to the arcade?" your eyes lit up "there's an arcade here?" you said cheerfully, Spinel glanced at your hand on the railing seeing your hand becoming 'unstuck' she sighed relief, 'ok that was a close call' Spinel thought to herself. 

♡♡♡

Spinel sat you down at the kitchen table, "I will make breakfast and while your eating I have to make a quick call" you nodded "ok, but were still going to the arcade right?" you asked Spinel nodded, she made you some simple scrambled eggs and toast with chocolate milk, Spinel said it was your favorite. As you ate breakfast you watched Spinel called someone on the phone asking about borrowing a wheelchair while you munched on breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, sighed heavily "do we have to take a wheelchair?" you whined, Spinel nodded "yes we do, besides it will make it easier for you to get around, at least until your legs are better" poked at your scrambled eggs "ok" you say with a sigh. Once you were finished with breakfast Spinel put you in the car and drove you to a hospital, "why are we here?" you asked not seeing anything looking like an arcade, "well I have to get the wheelchair first before we go to the arcade today" you frowned "oh right" she patted your head, "just be patient and wait here in the car" Spinel said to you, she then walked inside the hospital leaving you in the car. It was only about five minutes before you started to get impatient, "I am so boooored" you whined shifting around in the car, you looked around for something to do or something to mess with, you first played with the car lock locking and unlocking the car, then the car windows which you realized that Spinel took the keys with her so all you could do was flip the switch, then flip through a magazine with the title 'Gems of Gems' which talk about gems but none of it made sense to you especially with this on page describing different gems, 'Pearls: used to be servents now they can be anything/ Amethysts: were warriors now they are friends/Peridots: were technicians and certified kindergartener are helping organics thrive/Lapis: once terraformers now help grow plants and other wild life on planets' you frowned thinking about it "I don't get what this is referring to maybe a movie?" you tossed the magazine on the back seat, the after that you started going through the glove box, 'maybe there are something for me to play with in here' you thought to yourself. At first you saw just info about the car and boring junk like that, then you came across a small black rod with a pink button on the side, "what's this?"

♡♡♡

Spinel wave to Dr. Maheswaran walking out the hospital with the wheelchair, "thank you for the wheel chair Maheswaran" Spinel said cheerfully, Spinel walked to the car which at first she kept at an even pace but then she saw you had something in your hands that was all to familiar.

♡♡♡ 

You looked at the rod inspecting it seeing if there was any indication of it being a toy. "I wonder what will happen if I..." you go to push the button, but you heard a thud against the car stopping you making you jump in your seat. You turn and saw who made the loud thud against the car and gasped in excitement "Spinel!" you said cheerfully dropping the small black rod on the car floor "can we go to the arcade now?" Spinel sighed heavily, then smiled "yep let me just put this thing in and were good to go" 

You watched as Spinel put the wheelchair in the back seat, you waited patiently for her to start the car so you could go to the arcade but you couldn't help but bouce in excitement. When Spinel got into the driver seat she immediately grabbed the small black rob from the car floor, before you two headed to the arcade "what is that anyways?" you asked pointing to the black rod as Spinel put it back in the glove box, "it's um a....a switch blade, and, you might cut yourself opening it" Spinel said locking the glove box "and you should stay away from it, or anything else that's sharp, I would hate for you to get hurt" you nodded "ok I won't touch anything sharp Spinel" you said though you were more focused on imagining what games were at the arcade.

Spinel parked behide the building, and put you in the wheelchair, while you continued to bounced with excitement, "I wanna play all the games here like something with shooting or driving, oh maybe I could try to win a prize!" Spinel giggled at your enthusiasm, "ok, ok, Y/N we well try to do as many games as we can while were are" Spinel with a smile, she wheeled you to the entrance, and your eyes sparkled with childlike wonder seeing so many different games and multi colored lights, "oh, lets do that one" you said pointing to a driving game, "oh good choice" Spinel said cheerfully. She picked you up out of the wheelchair and put you in the game's driver's seat, Spinel pulled out two coins from her pocket and put them into the game "enjoy".

♡♡♡

Spinel enjoyed watching you play the game and giggling in glee. Spinel would cheer when you would almost get 5th place. Then she saw Mr. Smiley spot you giving both you and Spinel a mean glare 'shoot' Spinel thought to herself, Spinel patted your shoulder making you crash in the game, "Y/N, I need to get more coins, I will be right back" you nodded "ok I will wait" Spinel then handed you two more coins "this is so you can play again until I get back" you waved to Spinel as she walked away from you.

♡♡♡

You were enjoying this game a lot even though it was just a simple racing game. After the last lap the game then asked for two more coins you bent over to put the coins in, but you dropped the second one. You frowned seeing it roll a good 3 feet away from the game you were at, you didn't want to get up and possibly get hurt but you wanted to play one more time before Spinel came back. So you got up slowly using the game seat to steady yourself, but before you could walk far enough to get the coin you saw a tan hand grab it first. You looked up seeing a tan guy about the same age (maybe younger) with a white scarf black coat dark short hair and light (almost white) capris with white shoes, "I think you dropped this~" he said in a weirdly caring tone, you quickly grabbed the coin from him "thanks" you said bluntly you then climb back in the game seat. He then walked closer to you making you feel uncomfortable, "you know you should play a two player game with me" you shake your head "n-no thank you" you stuttered despite you not knowing this person you just had a bad feeling about him "oh come on baby I know all the 'good' games here~" he purred, you were now officially creeped out you didn't want him any where near you "SPINEL!" you shouted.


	3. What a Day to Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N still doesn't remember but it looks like a few gems are taking advantage of that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up confusion this♡♡♡ is when I am flipping points of view from Y/N to say Steven Spinel and then back to Y/N also the name switching also done on purpose to show the difference between Y/N perspective and Spinel or Steven's perspective so it you see Steven switch to Stephen it was done on purpose I swear

Mr. Smiley had a stern look on his face "man, I had no idea" Spinel nodded "I...I mean 'we' are hoping Y/N gets her memories back soon" Spinel said rubbing her arm, "though for now, I figured I would try and give her a day to, you know just, relax" Spinel said with a shrug, Mr. Smiley sighed putting his hands on his hips "ok, I will let Y/N off the hook, just make sure that she doesn't accidentally break anything" Spinel clasped her hands together her eyes gleaming, "thank you for being understanding Smiley" Spinel with a smile, but that smile quickly faded when she heard you shout "SPINEL" from across the arcade "Y/N?".

♡♡♡

This creep grabbed your arm and tried to pull you out of the game's seat, "what, are you doing? calling your mom?" he ask tighten his grip on your arm, "come on you don't need a babysitter, your old enough to be by yourself with a handsome guy like me?~" you felt like crying as tried to hit him to let go "get off of me you...you creep!" you whined, the creep made a second attempt to pull you out of the game's seat, you close your eyes holding on the seat, but before he could do so you felt him let go. You look at the creep and see that Spinel has lifted the creep up off his feet "you bothering my doll here" she hissed, the creeping guy whimpered "oh, geez I didn't know you were together" he laughed nervously, Spinel glared at him "and you were leaving...right?" the creep nodded vigorously, "yeah, yeah, I'll leave right now" he said nervously, Spinel dropped him, and the creep bolted for the door.

You tried to not let that creep ruin your arcade time, and looked around for another game to play "c-can I play t-that one next" you said pointing to a shooting game. Spinel smiled and patted your head "you sure you wanna play another game, or do you want to call it a day?" you shake your head "no no I want to keep playing" Spinel nodded in response "ok" 

Spinel took over to the shooting game which you got about 10 tickets from, "nice Y/N, if you get a 5 more you can get bracelet" you frowned "is that all they have for prizes?" you asked, Spinel rubbed her chin "well they have candy, toy cars, plastic rings, but the bigger prizes are the stuffed animals" you eyes beamed hearing about the stuff animals "how many tickets does it take to get a stuffed animal?" you asked bouncing, Spinel scratched the back of her head "well...1,000 tickets for the smallest ones and 100,000 tickets for the biggest ones" you looked at your ten tickets and sighed "is their a game where I can earn a lot of tickets?" Spinel rubbed her chin then snapped her fingers "how about this, I will show you the games that give tickets but mean while I will earn you some extra tickets" you gasped "really you do that for me?" Spinel nodded "now do you wanna do this game again or a different one?"

You played the shooting game again, then a game where you had to smack moles, you laughed and giggled "this is so much fun!" you giggled. You gathered up the tickets you earned from the two games seeing you earned about 250 tickets you frowned, "Y/N I got some tickets for you" Spinel said with a arm full of tickets "how many is that?" you asked looking at her huge pile "it looks to be about 10,000 or so" she said with a grin you clapped your hands "yeah!"

♡♡♡

Aquamarine and Eyeball (ruby) were walking by the arcade not really paying attention to the brightly lit place "I surprised those Crystal gems let us stay on earth" Eyeball said in thought, Aquamarine shrugged, "well those gems seem to be into this 'trust all gems' thing, so let's just advantage of them being so stupidly trusting of us" they then stopped when hearing you giggling with glee, "it can't be" whispered Aquamarine. They turn and stared at you in disbelief, "how can this be?" Aquamarine whispered in frustration, "Y/N is suppose to be sick or at least oh what the word for it knocked out" Eyeball placed her hands on her hips "well obviously it didn't work Aquamarine" but then Aquamarine noticed you in a wheelchair "wait Ruby maybe it did do something to her" the two eavesdropped just behind the DDR machine. You pointed to one of the prizes "what's this called again?" Spinel patted your head "a teddy bear" Aquamarine and Eyeball looked at each other "Y/N can't remember anything" Aquamarine said then a wicked grin grew on her face "this is so perfect" she said with glee, "what does that mean for us?" Eyeball said confused not knowing what Aquamarine ment by that, Aquamarine sighed "it means with Y/N not knowing anything or anyone, we can get her on our side" Eyeball rubbed her chin in thought "but what if her memories come back?" Aquamarine stood up with her hands on her hips "don't worry about that Ruby I have the perfect plan and all we need to do is get Y/N alone, also we may need a few things as well"

♡♡♡

You picked you prize, it was a small stuffed pink bunny with a heart nose holding hands with a stuffed blue bear with bow tie having raindrops on it. You hugged your prize snuggling it closely, "so you have about 360 tickets left do you want to get another prize?" said the tall man with the colorful she dark beard and shorts "I don't know" you said shrugging, Spinel patted your shoulder "can we safe the tickets for later?" he nodded "no problem" Spinel wheeled you out as you played with your new toy "see you later you two" 

Spinel wheeled to the car helping you in then you heard a loud sound from the sky scary you make you shriek "what was that!?" you asked holding your pink and blue stuff animals, "that's thunder Y/N, a storm must be on its way" she said putting in the wheelchair. Spinel hopped in the driver seat as you watched the water first drip then pour down at first it startled you. It made you uncomfortable having so much water come down from the sky, as you watched the rain pour down from the sky, at first it seemed nice but then it small bits of ice fell with it 'I don't like the rain' you thought to yourself 

♡♡♡

Steven stood out in the rain waiting for you and Spinel to get back using his shield as a umbrella, Steven was tapping his foot impatiently looking at his watch, "come on, Garnet said they would ne back soon" he then saw the car pull in with Spinel driving, Spinel got out "what are you doing here Steven?" he scratched the back of his head "Garnet said it would be best to check in on you guys" Steven saw you roll down the window you stuck your head out looking a Steven and Spinel curiously "what you guys talking about?" Spinel smiled "nothing important, now lets get inside before you catch a cold" Spinel walked over and picked you up from the passenger seat. Steven watched as you talked and gabbed but it was about the arcade, not about your memories he was less than thrilled hearing that.

♡♡♡

After Spinel gave you a minute to use the bathroom, Stephen asked if you remembered anything new. You shook your head, "oh but me and Spinel went to a fun place here, the arcade it was amazing, I even got a prize too see!" you said excitedly holding up your stuffes pink and blue animals. Though despite your smile and cheerful tone Stephen didn't look as happy in fact he had a rather sour look on his face. You watched he then turned his sour expression towards Spinel "so, are you planning on doing anything to help Y/N with her memories" he said pointing to you, Spinel sighed "Y/N just really wanted to have some fun today, that's all" Stephen rubbed the bridge of his nose, "that's not the point" you frowned looking at Spinel and Stephen yelling at one another 'what did I do? did I start this' you thought to yourself, you tugged on Spinel's top getting her attention "did I say something wrong again? are you guys fighting because of me?" you said hugging your pink and blue stuffed animal tightly. Spinel knelt down to you "no no no doll your fine you did nothing wrong" you sniffled "then why are you fighting?" Spinel and Stephen looked away from one another "um... we were just having a uh um...." "DEBATE!" Stephen said suddenly making you flinch a little, Spinel looked at him puzzled "debate?" she said questionly then nodded "oh yes yes a debate which is um different than fighting" you looked up at Spinel feeling tears prick your eyes "really?" she nodded "really, now that we are at a break with our 'debate' let's get you ready for bed" "ok" you said with a smile, you whipped your arms around Spinel's neck "I love you" Spinel patted your back hugging you tightly "love you too doll"

♡♡♡

Spinel finally got you to sleep while Steven waited down stairs, "you know that you can't keep the truth away from Y/N forever" Steven said bluntly, Spinel sighed "I know but look at how happy she is, sure I have to do a little extra work but Y/N hasn't smiled this much in stars I'm not even sure how long" Steven folded his arms "you know that's what happen with her Dad right? he tried to hide all of this gem stuff from Y/N, and well...you know the end results" Spinel clenched her fist and opened her mouth but closed it "your right Steven..." Spinel said feeling defeated "but can I at least start with the easy stuff first?" Spinel asked, he shook his head "the big stuff first and if you want I can come by tomorrow if that makes things easier" Spinel hesitated but nodded "ok"

♡♡♡

You were asleep for awhile but then a knocking from your window woke you up. You sat up from your bed "hello? Spinel is that you?" you called out then you saw what was knocking on the window "is that a fairy?" the fairy frowned "I am not a fairy" she said opening the window you then curled up underneath the covers afraid of what this thing was "oh so sorry I ment that I am a gem like you my dear Y/N" she said pointing to her small gem underneath her eye "b-but wait I'm not a gem, I am a human" the little gem laughed "of course you are 'human' Y/N" she said with a weird grin, "your half human half gem" you looked at her confused and then looked on your body "then where is my gem" the little gem rolled her eyes, she flew over to you and pulled your shirt up and over "hey" you said embarrassed then you felt the little gem touch something on your back "there it is" you tried to feel where the little gem poked at "but Spinel said that was a mole" the little gem grabbed the large hand mirror from the bathroom, "see for yourself Y/N" she said with a wicked grin, it was hard to see at first with the little blue gem not really holding still but, there it was a teardrop shaped blue gem in the middle of your back, "but, why would Spinel lie to me? she has been really sweet she even took me to the arcade today" the little gem frown "oh poor dear Y/N, being fooled so easily by that clown of a gem" you frown at the little blue gem's comment holding your stuffed pink and blue animals close to your chest. Then the little blue gem landed on the bed putting her hand on her hip and the other on her chin "though I wonder, what else is Spinel keeping from you?" she said in a somewhat caring tone, you looked at the window thinking of the locked glove box in the car. The little blue gem sighed "I guess you can just stay here and find out for yourself" she started to fly away, but you tugged on the little gems skirt stopping her, "can...can you help me get up?" you asked shyly. 

♡♡♡

Aquamarine at first tried to be helpful getting you up since she want you to like her. Though she was starting to get mad at the fact you needed help with everything like walking and putting shoes on. It got to the point where when you two got to the stairs Aquamarine stopped you groaning "ok do you know what I will be right back" Aquamarine flew away and then grabbed Eyeball (Ruby) and dragged her inside "I thought 'you' were going to handle this," Eyeball said pointing at Aquamarine, she rubbed her temples as she fluttered above Eyeball "just, help Y/N down the stairs and to the car" Eyeball (Ruby) shrugged "ok" Eyeball (Ruby) picked you up with one hand effortlessly, you yelped a bit but Aquamarine hushed you "ssh you don't want Spinel finding out you are uncovering her little secrets right?" you nodded "right"

♡♡♡ 

The two small gems got you to the car and helped you unlock it, along with the glove box. You took out the small black rod and the red little gem immediately backed up seeing it "what's the matter?" you asked confused the little blue gem flew in front of you "don't mind her" the little blue gem said waving off the red gem "for now just push the button and see for yourself what this is...but make sure you hold it away from you" she said flying backwards a bit, you frowned not knowing if you should, but you had already found out Spinel fibbed about you having a gem, 'she can't have lied about this too right?' you hold out the rod and push the button and it revealed a large pink scythe. 

As you saw the weapon in your hands you had a small flash of memories come to you. You saw Spinel flashes of Spinel coming to earth with a large pink injector and coming at the gems poofing them, then you remember her saying "you two weren't always powerful heroes were you"

You then came out your trance not seeing where these memories fit, it but...what happened after that "it doesn't make sense" you say out loud rubbing your head "what's that Y/N?" asked the little blue gem, you push the button again hiding the weapon "I...I remember something" the two little gems looked at each other then back at you "what do you remember?" the little blue gem asked nervously "I...I remember that Spinel came to earth to destroy it but...why are there so many pictures of me and Spinel in my house? why is Spinel not trying to hurt me?" you hit your head trying to think "Y/N I didn't want to say this but, Spinel is lying about being your friend" you gasped gripping the little blue gem's hand "no please tell me it's a joke" the red gem sighed shrugging "sorry about that, Spinel fooled you good" you let go of the little blue gem and starting crying "no no no Spinel was really nice and kind why would she be so mean? Why would she lie to me? Why wouldn't she tell me the truth?"

♡♡♡

Aquamarine tried desperately not to roll her eyes as she patted your head "there there Y/'N, how about we take you away from this awful place" you looked up at the blue gem as she fluttered above you "w-what do y-you mean?" Aquamarine and Eyeball (Ruby) grabbed you out of the car "no wait tell me where are we going?" you asked tears running from your face "well we are your friends right?" you sniffled wiping the tears from your eyes "I guess" Aquamarine smiled "good now Ruby get our new...'friend' to the ship" 

Eyeball (Ruby) pulled out a small remote and pushed the middle button when she did a large red ship appeared, Eyeball (Ruby) lifted you up and into the ship while Aquamarine flew in behind her, "but wait where are we going new friends" you asked more scared than sad Aquamarine smiled "don't worry your pretty little head were going to take good care of you" 

♡♡♡ 

Spinel woke up with the sound of a roaming eye ship taking off, "what was that?" Spinel then thought about you and how strange noises usually scared you so she went up to your room to see how you were doing "Y/N...you ok?" Spinel gasped seeing you were gone "oh no Y/N!" Spinel immediately all over the house looking for you but couldn't find you anywhere. Then Spinel got a call on the home phone it was Steven "what is Steven? I am busy" Spinel hissed Steven ignored Spinel's rude way of answering the phone "Spinel listen Garnet told me that Y/N was just taken by Aquamarine and Eyeball" Spinel was quite for a moment then said "Steven do still have Lar's ship parked at your house?"


	4. Frozen (not the movie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse for Y/N before they get any better

You started to panic asking every question you could think of "Where are we going? Why are we leaving the earth? How come we couldn't tell Spinel we were leaving? Why do you look upset Miss Fairy and Miss Red?" the tiny blue gem rubbed her temples as she sat a chair in front of a desk with multi colored light on it she frist shouted "FOR THE LAST-" you flinched backing away from her, the little blue gem took a deep beathe seemingly calming down "I mean, like I 'said' before I will answer your questions later Y/N, besides... were almost there". Then small red jumped up from her seat with excitement "alright, so soon we can test-" the tiny blue gem them pinch the little red gems mouth shut "shut it Ruby we wouldn't want to ruin the 'surprised' now would we Ruby?"

♡♡♡♡

Ruby (Eyeball) looked at her confused Aquamarine then whispered "remember" Ruby (Eyeball) then nodded in rapidly "right right the 'surprise'.... which is what again?" Aquamarine slapped her hand on her face covering the angry look on her face which melted into annoyance "ugh I will tell you later Ruby" 

♡♡♡♡

You honestly wished you brought your pink and blue stuffed teddy with you to hug for some comfort right now, or maybe told Spinel where you were going, even if she wasn't telling you everything she was being very kind to youyou sighed sitting on the floor both bored and nervous "I wanna go home now" you whispered to yourself, then you felt the weird ship shake and settle "what was that?" the tiny blue gem sighed heavily "we are at our destination my 'friend' " 

♡♡♡♡

Spinel was starting to look rather frazzled with her pacing constantly and pulling hard on her hair "come on Steven I can walk faster to space than this" she said impatiently waiting for Steven "just take a deep breathe Peridot is on her way over now to help fly this ship as well as two of the Nephrite's" Spinel groaned "you didn't tell them this was an emergency? that Y/N was endanger? And is possibly being tortured or worse as we speak?!" Spinel shouted as she did Peridot walk up behind her as well as the two Nephrite's. Spinel turned towards them "good, your here now lets go" Peridot grabbed Spinel's top "woah woah woah, what this about what happen?" Spinel wrapped Peridot up in her arms as well as the two Nephrite's "I don't have time for this" the three of them started struggling as she ran towards Lar's ship, Steven ran towards the ship behind her "unhand us you pink rubbery clod!" Peridot shouted Steven closed the door as he walked in with Spinel Steven walked up to the tied up Nephrite's and Peridot "sorry Peridot Spinel is on edge because Y/N is in trouble and we need your help" Peridot and the two Nephrite's stopped struggling, once they did Spinel dropped them Peridot sighed you could have said so" Spinel tried desperately not to glare at her "that's then this is now, and now we need to get this ship in gear" Spinel demanded. Peridot looked as if she was going to yell at her, but simply sighed "do you even know where they went Spinel?" Spinel started shaking with anger looking like she wanted to hit Peridot but simply huffed "no, but Aquamarine had a roaming eye ship can't you, I don't know um ...track it or something?" Peridot looked at the the two Nephrite's "I guess it is possible" one of the Nephrite's said, the second one nodded "I know we did that sometimes when we lost sight of ships in new colonies" Peridot sighed turning back to Spinel "ok gems lets find Y/N" Steven Peridot and the two Nephrite's cheered, Spinel sighed "just hang in there doll, I'm coming to get you" 

♡♡♡♡

The small blue gem sat you in a cold metal chair in the middle of a white and metal covered room with lots of weird looks things, small blades little needles with different liquids in them. You picked up one of the small blades trying to figure out what it was for, "what kind of room is this little gem?" the little red gem grabbed the small blade from you "don't touch anything" you then put your hands in your lap "sorry" the little blue gem flew up to you "it's alright Y/N, and to answer your question this room will help you get your 'real' memories back" you gasped in excitement "really?" the little blue gem smiled "of course my dear friend, now place you hands on the arms of that chair over there and then we can get started" you smiled doing as you were told you really wanted to remember and not have to ask what was going on every five minutes what was this or that. 

However it quickly faded when you felt you wrist get clapped down to the chair as well as your chest and neck, you started crying "why did the chair do that" you asked struggling "this is too scary I want out I want out now" you whimpered, the little blue gem shook her head "no can do I am afraid" she said with a giggle, the little blue gem then patted your head "now then 'best friend' do you belong here with us" you struggled in the chair "I don't know" the little red gem then burned your leg making yelp in pain "wrong" the blue fairy wagging her finger "try again 'best friend' " you shake you head "no, stop it" you were burned again, you closed your eyes from the pain of the burn but as you did you felt something woosh by your face feeling ice cold "I SAID STOP IT!" you shouted you heard a thud afterwards you heard something like glass breaking.

♡♡♡♡

The 'Sun Incinerator' (Lars's ship) with Spinel, Steven, Peridot, and the two Nephrite's had finally arrived at the Aquamarine and Eyeball (Ruby) ship the roaming eye linked to a much large ship, it was parked at a nearby colony not too far from one of Yellow's old colonies. Peridot tapped into Aquamarine and Eyeball's (Ruby) ship main frame with ease, "that's odd they aren't firing at us or anything" she said with a worried look, Spinel rolled her eyes "who cares just open the door to there ship so we can get my doll back" Spinel said pounding her foot, Peridot sighed "ok but lets be careful it might be a trap" she then opened Aquamarine and Eyeball's (Ruby) ship door, with Spinel running inside first, Steven did a face palm "why didn't I see that coming?" Spinel looked around frantically for you "Y/N? where are you?" Spinel walked in farther into the large ship though as she got to the center of the ship she stepped on some ice almost slipping, "what the why is there ice here?" Spinel wondered out loud then Spinel heard you crying in the corner of the room she stepped into. Spinel at first was relieved seeing you unharmed (though you did have a few burns on your legs but nothing Steven's spit couldn't fix). Then Spinel looked down at her feet seeing Aquamarine and Eyeball's (Ruby) gems in pieces on the ship's floor. She looked at shatter gem for a moment a bit wide eyed then shook off the feeling walking towards you careful not to step on the shatter gems "Y/N can you tell me what happened?" Spinel said quietly, you jolted up a bit barely noticing she entered the room, you then hiccupped as you tried to tell her "they, they tried to hurt, hurt me and said you weren't my friend I, I told them to stop hurting me then then" a small ring water followed by ice spikes jolted briefly from the ground around you making you jump with a startled yelp behind it. 

You started crying harder "I'm scared Spinel, I'm scared of me of what these powers will do to people I, I'm a freak a, a monster" your curled up into a ball having your tears stain your pjs, Spinel took a deep breath and stepped closer but did so very slowly. You looked up at Spinel seeing her come closer to you in a calm fashion your eyes widen "Spinel wait what are you doing?" Spinel remained calm "Y/N you shouldn't be scared of yourself your not a monster you never were" your tears began to freeze "but look what I did, I could hurt you too I could-" Spinel then pulled you into a tight hug. You immediately started to calm you down but not all the way "but what if I break you like I did those gems I-" Spinel merely squeezed you tighter making your heart steady more "I won't let you go I promise" you then feel something familiar coming back to you a memory of a moment like this, and many others like this one you felt a few tears slip from your eyes as you do passed out in her arms with all the ice melting around you and Spinel. 

♡♡♡♡

Spinel cradled you while you unconsciously snuggled into her chest, Steven and Peridot ran in, Steven looked around "what happen in there Spinel? Y/N ok?" Spinel nodded "she is fine but..." she looked over at the shattered gems on the floor of the ship "I am not sure about those two" Steven and Peridot gasped Steven ran over to the shards "I will pick up what's...I mean them up and send them to the temple so I can put them together" Spinel didn't stay to watch Steven pick up broken gems (though in the back of her mind she thought they deserved it for hurting you) instead she walked back to Lars's ship and sat on the floor still holding you in her arms, at one point you did shift in your sleep almost waking up but Spinel combed through your hair making you settle down falling back to sleep, Spinel sighed in relief "that's right doll, just get some rest I got you no matter what" Spinel said in a hushed tone.

♡♡♡♡

You woke up in your bed having a massive headache 'ugh did I go drinking last night' you thought to yourself 'I remember coming home from work but...' you then looked around finding you cute pink girl friend in bed with you all cuddled up next to your arm fast asleep. You smiled snuggling up to her 'five more minutes won't hurt' after awhile you felt Spinel shaking you "ugh 5 more minutes babe I have a headache" you moaned rolling over. Spinel then whipped the covers off of you "hey Spinel, what gives?" you asked confused and honestly a bit annoyed but when you saw Spinel's face with tears in her eyes your thoughts shifted to concern "Spinel is everything ok?" Spinel wrapped you up in a tight hug crying "Y/N, are you really back?" you hugged her back confused "babe I think I missed something". After Spinel got you some medicine for your headache she lead you down the stairs hovering over ever move you made, Spinel walked beside you down the stairs "Spinel I got this" you said trying to sound serious "are you sure your legs are ok? And hows your head Y/N doing any better?" As you two got to the bottom of the stairs you laughed a bit at her being so motherly "I swear I am fine Spinel but do you wanna clue me in on where I 'have' been" Spinel sighed and sat you down

Spinel took out the rod Aquamarine had pushing the button revealing what looked to be a white version of the rejuvenator "what is that?" you asked confused "this is a modified rejuvenator" Spinel pushed the button hiding it "Aquamarine and that Ruby 'Eyeball' was it modified a rejuvenator to work on hybrid gems, more specifically Steven" Spinel put the device in her gem out of sight, you stood up a bit worried "w-well what happened?" Spinel fidget "me and Steven think those two used you to test their new toy to see if it would 'poof' you" you winced at the thought of being separated from your body like that. Spinel continued, "but it seem not just reset you gem but also gave you amnesia" at you were worried walking around not having a clue what anything is but then thinking about it the other option was dying so it was a better outcome. You sat back down beside Spinel "so shouldn't we let Steven know I'm ok now?" Spinel scratched the back of her head turning away "he's...busy"

♡♡♡♡

Steven was tired it was the fouth no fifth time he tried to put Aquamarine and Eyeball (Ruby) together but he seemed to be missing too many pieces for them to form properly and when they did form it made the cluster experiments look cute. After the fifth attempt he simply bubbled them up again, putting them back into Garnet's room, Steven gave a heavy sigh "sorry guys we'll try again next week" he then walked out of Garnet's room having the door shut silently behind him.


End file.
